tokusubsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tokusubs Wiki
Fansubbing Groups *Æsir Subs *Anything Goes Fansubs *Big Nova Subs *Century Kings *Free Joker *GabuAnon *Grown Ups In Spandex *HaroRangers *Hi no Tori Fansubs *Imagination Station *KITsubs *Love & Care *MegaBeast Empire *Midnight Crew Subs *MillionFold Curiosity *OrangeLion Subs *Over-Time *OZC Live *Rampage Subs International *Rock the Dragon Subs *Sailor Otaku's Weebablog *Skewed Studios *Sub Vent *The Moonlighters *TinyHenshin Subs *TV-Nihon *Yongou over Yander Fansubbing Progress List Super Hero Time : *' ' - Over-Time, TV-Nihon (incl. ) *' ' - Over-Time, TV-Nihon (incl. ) *' ' - Imagination Station, TV-Nihon **' ' - Over-Time, TV-Nihon *' ' - OrangeLion/KiraKira Subs, Over-Time, TV-Nihon **' ' - Over-Time, TV-Nihon Super Sentai #' ': 52/84 - Rampage Subs (W/ BadApple/DeltaSubs) (1-32) (W/ Love & Care) (33-52), MegaBeast Empire (Bomb Hurricane) #' ': 05/35 - Love & Care (1-4) DeadFishFansubs (15), Goranger VS JAKQ: G.U.I.S. #' ': 52/52 - JN Productions (1-52), MegaBeast Empire (7/52) #' ': 09/51 - DeadFishFansubs (1-2, 4, 7, 9-11, 46, 51) #' ': 50/50 - Gao Soul Forever! (promo, 1-50, Movie) #' ': 50/50 - Modified Portuguese Dub subtitles (1-50 + Movie) #' ': 03/51 - DeadFishFansubs (1, 23, 30), MillionFold Curiosity (COMING SOON) #' ': 51/51 - G.U.I.S. (1-51 + Movie) #' ': 55/55 '- G.U.I.S. (promo, 1-8 + Movie 1), DeadFishFansubs (9-20, 22-24, 26-55), Sentai Fan (21, 25)' #' ': 16/50 - G.U.I.S. (promo, 1-7 + Movie), DeadFishFansubs (15-19, 21, 24, 47-50) #' ': 51/51 -''' '''G.U.I.S. (1-51 + Movie) #' ': 49/49 - G.U.I.S. (1-49) #' ': 10/50 - Love & Care (1-4 + Movie + 10 Great Sentai Gathering!), Rock the Dragon Subs (1-10), "The 10 Great Sentai Gathering! Counting On You! Turboranger" (DeadFishFansubs) #' ': 12/48 - G.U.I.S. (1-12) #' ': 51/51 - G.U.I.S. (1-51) #' ': 50/50 - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (1-50), Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV (1-50) #' : 50/50 - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (1-50 + movie)' #' : 53/53 - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (1-53)' #' ': 48/48 - MillionFold Curiosity (1-48 + movie) + vs Kakuranger (Gao Soul Forever!) #' ': 48/48 - HaroRangers (1-48) + vs Ohranger (Gao Soul Forever!) #' ': 51/51 -''' '''MillionFold Curiosity (1-51 + vs Carranger) #' ': 50/50 - MillionFold Curiosity (1-50 + vs Megarager) #' ': 44/50 - Imagination Station (1-44, Movie, vs Gingaman) #' ': 50/50 - '''TV-Nihon (1-15), Over-Time & Super Hero Time (1-21), '''RedRogueRanger (1-50 + 25th Anniversary Special) #' ': 51/51 - Gao Soul Forever! (1-51, Movie, Extras), Tokuplex (Vs. Super Sentai) #' : 51/51 - '''Skewed Studios (1-28), '''Bootleg HK DVD subs (1-51)' #' : 50/50 - Imagination Station (1-50 + Movie),' Midnight Crew Subs (Dekranger VS Abaranger) #' : 50/50 - TV-Nihon (1-50, Movie, Special DVD, Dekranger VS Abaranger, Magiranger VS Dekranger), Midnight Crew Subs (w/Over-Time) (Dekaranger VS Abaranger), '''Over-Time (1-13) #' : 49/49 - TV-Nihon (1-49),' '''tinyhenshin (1-49 + Movie & Special)' #' : 49/49 - TV-Nihon (1-49, Movie, Boukenger VS Super Sentai)', FreeJoker (1-11), Aesir & Hikari-Senshi (1-7, History Segment 00) #' : 49/49 - TV-Nihon (1-49 +Movie)', GekiKnight & Hikari-Senshi (1-49 + Movie) #' : 50/50 - TV-Nihon (1-50, Movie, Go-onger VS Gekiranger, Shinkenger VS Go-onger)', Go-Anonger (1-50, Movie, Go-onger VS Gekiranger, Shinkenger VS Go-onger) #' : 49/49 - TV-Nihon (1-49, Movie, 1 Director's Cut, Shinkenger VS Go-onger, Special DVD, Shinkenger Returns, Goseiger VS Shinkenger), Shinkenanon (1-32, Movie, 1 Director's Cut), Over-Time (1-49, 1-2 Director's Cut, Movie, Decade 24-25)' #' ': 50/50 -''' '''TV-Nihon (1-50, Movie, Goseiger VS Shinkenger, Goseiger Returns), MillionFold Curiosity (1-50, Movie, Goseiger VS Shinkenger) #' : 51/51 - Over-Time (1-51, Gokaiger VS Goseiger Super Sentai 1999 Hero Great Battle, The Flying Ghost Ship, Gokaiger VS Gavan), TVN (1-51, Gokaiger VS Goseiger Super Sentai 1999 Hero Great Battle, The Flying Ghost Ship, Gokaiger VS Gavan, Televi-kun DVD)' #' : 50/50 - Over-Time (1-50, Protect the Tokyo Enetower, Go-Busters vs Gokaiger, Go-Busters Returns)', TV-Nihon (1-50, Protect the Tokyo Enetower, Televi-kun DVD, Go-Busters vs Gokaiger, Go-Busters Returns) #' : 48/48 - Over-Time (1-48, Gaburincho of Music, Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters, Kyoryuger Returns),' TV-Nihon (1-48, Gaburincho of Music, Televi-kun DVD, Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters, Kyoryuger Returns) #' : 47/47 - ' Over-Time (1-47, Galaxy Line S.O.S., Televi-kun DVD, ToQger vs. Kyoryuger), TV-Nihon (1-47, Galaxy Line S.O.S., Televi-kun DVD, ToQger vs. Kyoryuger) #' : 47/47 - Over-Time (1-47, The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll!), TV-Nihon (1-47, Televi-kun DVD, The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll!)' #' :' Over-Time (ongoing), TV-Nihon (ongoing) Unofficial Sentai #' : 13/13 - Asia-only Youtube release (1-13), Over-Time (1-13), TV-Nihon (1-13)' #' : 13/13 - Asia-only Youtube release (1-13),' Over-Time (1-13), TV-Nihon (1-13) Kamen Rider Showa *' ': 44/98 - KITsubs (1-44), Bootleg HK DVD subs (four movies) *' ': 52/52 - Generation Kikaida (1-52 complete on DVD), Bootleg HK DVD subs (both movies) *' ': 35/35 -''' Order of Zeronos (1-6), Big Nova Subs (1), '''Bootleg HK DVD subs (1-35) *' ': 24/24 - Hi no Tori (1-24) *' ': 39/39 - Midnight Crew Subs (w/KITsubs) (1-39) *' ': 54/54 - '''KITsubs (1-34), '''Bootleg HK DVD subs (1-54) *' ': 48/48 - '''KITsubs (1-5), '''Bootleg HK DVD subs (1-48) *' ': Midnight Crew Subs *' ': 51/51 - Century Kings (1-51, both movies) *' ': 47/47 - Stone (1-47), FansubFilmRobo (Special), MegaBeast Empire (Special) *' ': TV-Nihon, Shinvent *' ': TV-Nihon, MegaAnon, Weeaboo-Shogun *' ': TV-Nihon, MegaAnon *' ': Century Kings & Skewed Studios, MegaAnon Heisei #' : 50/50 - Midnight Crew Subs (1-50, HBV, New Year's Special)' #' : 51/51 - Cruel Angel Productions (1-51, Movie, HBV, ANT Special), Gomen Rider (1-51, Movie, ANT Special)' #' : 50/50 - TV-Nihon (1-50, movie, 13 Rider Special, promos and commercials), Midnight Crew Subs (HBV)', Sub-Vent (1-20) #' : 50/50 - TV-Nihon (1-50, Paradise Lost, HBV)', GabuAnon (1-12), Over-Time (HBV) #' : 49/49 - TV-Nihon (1-49, movie, HBV)', Turn Up Scrubs (1-43), NDASubs (1-10) #' : 48/48 - TV-Nihon (1-48)' #' : 49/49 - TV-Nihon (1-49, movie, HBV)', Yongou over Yander (1-15) #' : 49/49 - TV-Nihon (1-49, 7 movies, HBV), '''OrangeLion Subs (1-16) #' : 48/48 - TV-Nihon (1-48, movie, HBV), Order of Zeronos (1-48), SwagScrubs (1-13) # : TV-Nihon (1-31, 3 movies), Order of Zeronos (1-31), KITsubs (Live & Show The Musical),' Millionfold Curiosity (1-3), Over-Time (24-25) #' : 49/49 - Over-Time (1-49, 5 movies, HBV), '''TV-Nihon (1-49, 5 movies, HBV, Wakana's Healing Princess) #' : 48/48 - Over-Time (1-48, 4 movies), TV-Nihon (1-48, 4 movies, HBV)' #' : 48/48 -' Over-Time (1-48, movie, HBV)', Aesir (1-48, movie, HBV), TV-Nihon (1-48, movie, HBV) #' ': 53/53 - Over-Time (1-53), TV-Nihon (1-53) #' :' 47/47 - Aesir (1-47), TV-Nihon (1-47) #' :' 48/48 - Over-Time (w/KITsubs) (1-48), TV-Nihon (1-48) #' :' Over-Time (Ongoing), TV-Nihon (Ongoing), OrangeLion Subs (Ongoing) Misc./One-off specials *' ': Elite-Justice *' ': Tokyo Shock (Available on DVD), TV-Nihon *' ': TV-Nihon *' ': TV-Nihon, MegaAnon *' :' Over-Time (Ongoing), TV-Nihon (Ongoing) Metal Heroes #' 44/44: HK Subs (22-44)', MillionFold Curiosity (1-21) #' ' 51/51: Midnight Crew, HK SUBS (1-51) #' ' 49/49: Unknown on Veoh (49/49) #' ' 40/46 - DeadFishFansubs (43-46), MegaBeast Empire (1-36) #' ' 1/44 - DeadFishFansubs (1) #' 39/39' - Hi No Tori (1), DeadFishFansubs (2-20, 31-39) + HK subs (21-30) #' ' 0/50 #' ' 1/52 - The Moonlighters, Daigeki + /m/ subs (movie) #' 49/49 - Weeaboo-Shogun (1-49)' #' ' 0/53 - Weeaboo-Shogun (COMING SOON) #' ' 0/49 #' ' 14/50 - MegaBeast Empire + Movie - Daigeki #' ' 1/51 - Hikari Senshi + Daigeki (compilation movie) #' ' 3/53 HNT #' ' 0/50 #' ' 0/52 #' ' 0/45 *' revival' - Over-Time (Gokaiger vs. Gavan, Gavan: The Movie, Super Hero Taisen Z, Sharivan NEXT GEN, Shaider Next Gen), TV-Nihon (Gokaiger vs. Gavan, Televi-kun DVD, Gavan: The Movie, Super Hero Taisen Z) Ultraman *'Ultra Q': 28/28 - Complete DVD series *'Ultraman': 39/39 - Midnight Crew Subs *'Ultraseven': 49/49 - Complete DVD series *'Return of Ultraman': 51/51 - HK DVD (1-51), English Dub (As Ultraman Jack) (1-51), (1-11) Hikari Senshi *'Ultraman Ace': 52/52 - HK DVD (1-52) *'Ultraman Taro': 53/53 -''' '''English Dub (1-53), HK DVD (1-53) *'Ultraman Leo': 51/51 - http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-leo (1-51) *'Ultraman 80': 50/50 -''' '''http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-80 (1-50) *'Ultraman Tiga': 52/52 MCS *'Ultraman Dyna': 04/51 Hi-no-tori/Megabeast Empire *'Ultraman Gaia': 51/51 - HK SUBS, 06/51 Hikari Senshi, 04/51 Hi no Tori, *'Ultraman Neos': 12/12 - Hi no Tori *'Ultraman Cosmos': 65/65 - HK SUBS, English Dub (1-65) *'Ultra Q - Dark Fantasy': 13/26 - RubberSubs (1-13) *'Ultraman Nexus: 37/37 LICENSED BY CRUNCHYROLL' *'Ultraman Max' - 39/40 LICENSED BY CRUNCHYROLL *'Ultraman Moebius: 50/50' + 'Ultraman Moebius & Ultra Brothers movie' ''- Fushigi-Chan, 50/50 ''LICENSED BY CRUNCHYROLL *'Ultraseven X': 12/12 TV-Nihon *'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: 13/13 -' G.U.I.S. 1-12/13 ' *'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle NEO: 13/13 - HK SUBS *'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy, Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial & Ultraman Saga(plus specials)': G.U.I.S. *'Neo Ultra Q: 24/24 - HK SUBS',' MegaBeast Empire (1-5) *'Ultraman Ginga/New Ultraman Anthology': 11/11 - 'LICENSED BY CRUNCHYROLL *'Ultraman Ginga S: 16/16 - 'LICENSED BY CRUNCHYROLL *'Ultra Fight Victory: 13/13 - Tsuburaya Productions *'Ultraman X': 22/22 LICENSED BY CRUNCHYROLL (1-22) Garo #'Garo': GomenRider (25/25, Specials, and Movie), TV-Nihon (25/25, Specials and Movie), Over-Time (1-8) #'Garo: Makai Senki': Over-Time + Midnight Crew Subs (25/25), TV-Nihon (25/25) #'Garo: The One Who Shines in the Darkness': Over-Time (25/25), TV-Nihon (25/25) #'Garo: Goldstorm': Over-Time (23/23, Movie), TV-Nihon (23/23, Movie) Other Toei Toku *' ': Generation Kikaida (1-43 complete on DVD) **' ': Generation Kikaida (1-46 complete on DVD) **' ': Generation Kikaida (Movie on DVD) *' ': Generation Kikaida (1-25 complete on DVD) **' ': 0/23 *' ': 24/26 - Dead Fish Fansubs (1-12 19-22, 25-26), Megabeast Empire/Hi no Tori (13-18) *' ': ?/48 *' ': ?/43 *' ': MillionFold Curiosity 32/32 *' ': 13/38, KITsubs (1-10), Dead Fish Fansubs (16, 37-38) *' ':0/52 *' ': 49/49 TV-Nihon, 49/49 Miss Dream *' ': 7/34 Big Nova Subs (1-7) Misc *'Daimajin Kanon': 26/26 Over-Time, 16/26 TV-Nihon & SkewedStudios *'Cutie Honey THE LIVE': Sailor Spork (26/26), TV-Nihon (26/26 + Special) *' ': MegaBeast Empire 12/12 **' ': Over-Time w/MegaBeast Empire (Trailer, 12/12) *'Azteckaiser': Skaro Hunting Society 4/26 *'Battle Hawk': Skaro Hunting Society 4/26 *'Lady Battle Cop': ADV Films Inc. (Movie on VHS) '(Subtitles) *'Super Robot Red Baron (1-39 complete on DVD) *'Iron King (1-24 complete on DVD)' Category:Browse